


Устроим вечный пир?

by Sangrill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Valhalla, technically character death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: В кои-то веки удивлен он сам.





	Устроим вечный пир?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shall We Feast Eternal?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552121) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



Локи был… удивлен.  
Не смертью, такой вариант нельзя не предусматривать, выступая против Таноса и Камня Бесконечности с одним лишь не самым лучшим кинжалом да грошовой попыткой обмана, – нет, удивляла окружающая обстановка.  
Перед ним выгибались дугой огромные врата. Распахнутые врата. За ними тянулся казавшийся бесконечным стол, до того нагруженный кушаньями, что, верно, трещали и самые крепкие брусья. Вокруг смеялось, бахвалилось и весело буянило без числа людей.  
Некоторых он узнал – тех, кого не думал увидеть вновь, разве только в мучительно выстроенных иллюзиях или виноватых снах, являвшихся, когда он осмеливался заснуть.  
Это, несомненно, была Вальгалла.  
Его – в Вальгаллу?  
Он мог допустить такую возможность для ледяного великана, начав наконец примиряться с этим в себе, и потом, хотел Локи того или нет, он был еще и сыном Одина и охотно верил в то, что по просьбе усопшего короля Асгарда могут сделать исключение.  
В то, что Один попросит… Ну, его, возможно, уговорила мама. Локи мог поверить в это.  
Так что ледяного великана – да.  
Но его?  
Если, конечно, все не было ловко замаскированной пыткой. Да, в этом было больше смысла. Он войдет, и окажется, что для него места не осталось…  
Однако место нашлось. Стульев было немного, но они были, а один, окруженный всеми его любимыми блюдами, подозрительно походил на тот, что он когда-то занимал за королевским столом на асгардских пирах.  
Итак, место было – наверное, он не мог пройти за врата? Вечно тянуться, никогда не достичь…  
Он неуверенно вытянул руку над порогом, коснулся другой стороны врат.  
Он мог пройти.  
Мама подняла взгляд и улыбнулась ему со своего почетного места. Исчез последний сохранившийся страх – оказаться незримым и забытым.  
Он мог занять свое место. Он мог сделать шаг вперед и предстать перед всеми. Со свитков зачитали бы его достойные дела, и он мог бы смотреть, как поднимают тост в его честь овеянные славой усопшие Асгарда.  
Да, не все его дела были достойными, но ведь то же самое относилось и к Одину, не так ли? Кровь, которую не следовало проливать, и кровь чудовищ на одних и тех же руках – таков удел воина.  
Наконец-то он добился и обрел.  
Вот только.  
Вот только так уже было. Он благополучно стал королем. Он добился и обрел…  
И все обратилось в его руках горой пепла. В конечном итоге хотел он не этого.  
Он хотел, чтобы Тор остановился, чтобы признал правду, чтобы оставил его в покое, а когда наконец получилось…  
Он не хотел и этого.  
Локи медленно убрал руку с врат.  
Он не хотел этого.  
Он вернулся из пустоты, разделяющей миры. Он прорвался из узников в короли. Разве не мог он сделать невозможное еще разок?  
Он заколебался в дверях. Уже целую вечность он не ощущал тепла, подобного тому, что исходило из зала за вратами, и очередное возвращение с того света – это утомительно в своей предсказуемости, не так ли? Наверное, следовало бы всех поразить и пойти по предначертанному пути – лишь сегодня. Можно было сесть, обнять маму, присоединиться к пиру.  
Только он пообещал Тору.  
"Даю тебе слово, брат, солнце вновь воссияет над нами".  
Тор наверняка не поверил. Обещания Локи, бога обмана, не стоили и сотрясаемого воздуха.  
А значит, сдержи он слово, это было бы… крайне неожиданно. Непредвиденно. Даже непредсказуемо.  
А если Локи и волновался за Тора, у которого почти никого не осталось, стоящего лицом к лицу с Таносом на обломках королевства, что не хватило сил защитить даже у него, – ну, это никого не касалось.  
Он однажды пообещал, не так ли? Стоять рядом, когда Тор станет королем? Локи, бог обмана, выполнит не одно обещание – два. Рагнарек и в самом деле преобразил мир.  
Теперь мама улыбалась понимающе.  
Он вновь слился с тенями.  
Насколько он знал, еще никто не вырывался из чертогов усопших.  
Локи никогда не возражал против того, чтобы быть в чем-то первым.


End file.
